swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hyperspace Navigators Guild
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: Old Republic Campaigns Though far from a politically influential organization, the Hyperspace Navigators Guild impacts the lives of sentient beings across the galaxy. During The Old Republic Era, most ships throughout the galaxy begin to carry their own Navicomputers, and the Hyperspace Beacons maintained by the Navigators Guild rapidly diminish in importance. This does not stop the guild from continuing to function as a primary repository for navigational data, especially in The Unknown Regions and The Deep Core. The Hyperspace Navigators Guild is responsible for the discovery and establishment of new Hyperspace routes throughout the galaxy. Scouts across the galaxy are constantly attempting to discover new Hyperspace routes, and the Navigators Guild pays handsomely for information regarding the creation of new Hyperlanes. Once a scout reports the existence of a new route, the guild begins the lengthy process of verifying the safety and integrity of the route, investigating large amounts of resources and time to make sure that the route is safe and will remain in existence for the long-term. Once a lane has been verified, the Hyperspace Navigators Guild passes the data on the route on to the Space Ministry, from which point the coordinates are distributed throughout the galaxy. While a route is still under investigation, the guild is responsible for maintaining the Hyperspace Beacons marking the route and organizing scouts using the routes. During wartime, the Republic goes to great pains to ensure that knowledge of secret Hyperspace corridors remains concealed, and the guildhouse on Empress Teta becomes nearly as important as the Senate on Coruscant. Hyperspace Travel See also: Hyperspace Beacon One of the major differences between the Knights of the Old Republic setting and campaigns set in the classic era is the way Hyperspace travel functions. Prior to The Mandalorian Wars, most Starships do not have advanced Navicomputers built into their ships. Instead, they have simple Hyperdrive operation systems that depended on satellites known as Hyperspace Beacons for navigational data. These beacons record and broadcast navigational data to any ships stopping at that point, keeping them up to date on a small number of routes connected to that beacon. Each Hyperspace Beacon possesses only the smallest amount of computing power, with a basic artificial intelligence built in to keep the beacons from being moved or damaged by stellar anomalies. Beacons are critical to Hyperspace travel, as they are the buoys that guide all ships through the space lanes. With galactic exploration reaching levels unseen since The Great Hyperspace War, the Republic military invests significant resources in the miniaturization of navigational computers. As a part of the reconstruction efforts during The Restoration Period, the Republic financially sponsors the establishment of a system by which navigational data would be distributed across the galaxy quickly and efficiently, allowing navigators to pull up-to-date Hyperspace geography data at any stop. The new Navicomputers, coupled with the rapid spread of Hyperspace data, reduce the need for Hyperspace Beacons to the point where they are only used on Hyperspace routes that have not yet been verified as 100% safe. Navigators Guild Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units